Coming of age
by Zoromask
Summary: Post dawn Arthur has forgotten Walters birthday and to make up for it invites him to the pub with himself and sir islands


**An idea that came into my head shortly after reading "Hellsing the dawn" **

_The Hellsing estate_

_10:00 am_

Arthur sat behind the large desk in office a cigar hanging from his lips as he signed the last of his papers. "Okay, never pull an all nighter ever again." He said quietly to himself as he messaged his throbbing temples. He removed the cigar from his mouth as he slowly reached under his desk for his favourite brand of Whiskey.

" Don't touch that sir." said Hellsing's butler Walter c Dolneaz

"Bollocks!" Arthur cursed to himself as he turned to face the young man standing in the doorway " Come on I have been up all night I deserve one dirk, Walter." Arthur gave Walter a gloomy sleep deprived look.

Walter shook his head slowly and sighed "Sir I believe it would wise for you too avoid the whiskey for a while." Walter calmly walked over to his master and plucked the bottle from his hands. "I am doing this because you agreed to meet Sir Island today."

Aye I am meeting him at the bloody pub you twat."

"Yes but we don't want you being drunk _before you get there." The _butler replied quickly. "Also in case you have forgotten today happens to be another special occasion."

"Christ" he thought to himself. What was today? "You know me to well Walter tell me what is today?" Arthur asked.

Walter sighed loudly "Its my birthday sir, knew you would forget. Not that I mind." Walter eyed the bottle in his hand "This will make up for it." Walter smiled evilly at his boss as he exited the room.

Arthur wasn't sure if he felt bad for forgetting Walters birthday or the fact that Walter had taken his whiskey.

Arthur didn't really care for many people, he liked Island of course they went to Oxford together but did he like Walter? "Well he always looks out for me, at the expense of my fun." He thought to himself. Arthur slowly reached under his desk and pulled out a hidden bottle of whiskey. As he plucked the cork the bottle he raised to his lips, then inspiration struck. He picked up his [hone and dialled up Islands

_Islands home_

_8:30_

Islands slowly looked at the phone as began to rang, he picked it up. "Hello this Isla..." he was stopped there by the loud yells of Arthur Hellsing

" Hey Islands buddy! I was wondering could someone else join as at the pub." Arthur bellowed down the phone.

Island checked to see if his ear still worked and replied " Who did you have in mind?"

"Well you see its Walters birthday toda.."

"Ah yes did he get the cheque I sent him?"

"You remembered?"

" You tit you cant even remember your butlers birthday."

"Sod off you bastard! I'm just saying can he come with us to the pub."

"Yeah sure I guess so. Now I need some sleep I was up all night signing forms. See you tonight Arthur" Island then hung up the phone.

Arthur smiled, now he could make it up too Walter.

Arthur struggled to his feet and walked out into the large marble floored Hellsing grand entrance. Now one of Arthur's favourite things about having a butler as the fact you could summon then, in other words he could sit his ass down and Walter would have to find him. Arthur breathed in and yelled "WALTER!!!!!!!"

Walter looked up from a book of war poems by Wilfred Owen ( Which Alucard had given him A/N Yeah I know he was probably sealed by now but ignore that.) Walter walked out of his room to the great hall being sure to take his skeet time. When he eventually reached the main hall he saw his master with a very strange look on his face. "Yes sir, how can I help you?" He asked in his usual polite way.

Arthur smiled "I bet you figured id forgot about your birthday didnt you? Well I didn't you? Well I remembered and your coming out with me and Islands. Plus if you even think of the word no your fired. Do I make myself clear?"

"Oh dear god no." Walter thought to himself, Arthur had decided to do something good for him, this could not and would not end well at all. "Very well sir thank you."

"Oh Walter this also means I want that whiskey back." Arthur said in a very serious tone. "no if you don't mind im going to take a nap, wake me when its time to go." With that Arthur walked off in the direction of his bed chambers.


End file.
